Savage
Savage '''is a member of the Hellgang introduced in Season 1 Episode 5 (Police Convoy Assault) of the BeamNG Drive Movie. He mostly works with Rebel. His vehicle is a red Gavril Roamer SUV. His yellow Roamer is used last Season 1. Confirmed kills '''Nomad - S01E08 Officer Henry - S02E02 Cars used Timeline 'March 24, 2018 - '''In Epic Police Convoy assualt he was driving with Rebel. Rebel decided that he'll put the police in Sweeper's trailer and in the end the police we're destroyed by the monster truck. It is unknown if it was Savage or not. '''September 15, 2018 '- In Crazy City Police Chase he waits for Black Widow to move, then he crashes into Officer Edmond, and bumps into some parked cars. Savage stops with Hellhound, Rebel, and Black Widow for Rebel to get the safe. Then they make a run for it. Savage crashes into a Gavril Grand Marshall Interceptor. He stops and reverses to go again. And he passes the wreckage he has done. A Gavril Roamer Interceptor begins to chase him, and Savage jumps off-road. He barely jumps over a wall, and crashes into a Nissan GT-R and some parked cars. And the cop who was chasing him got crashed by a bus. After a while, he get blocked by a bunch of Police Interceptors and Detective Ivanore. Then he sees his chance to drive up some stairs. He drives up a parking garage until he gets to the top. He gets blocked and this time he was really trapped. But he refuses to give up. He bumps some police cars in the back, and Officer Carlos attempts to get him. He chases him around for a little while, and he stands in front of a car that looked like a ramp to jump off. Officer Carlos knew what he was thinking. He blocks Savage, but he smashed into him, he jumps off from the top of the parking garage and lands on an RV. The criminal slides off, and continues on his way. Later, he gets chased by more cops. A Gavril Roamer attempts to stop him, but Savage pushes him into a water tower, which fell and crashed onto Officer Henry. He drives into a flood channel, and continues to drive in it. Then he jumps out of it and landed into a DHL Logistics trailer, saying he hates his life. Then he jumps out of the trailer and asked Sweeper to pick him up. As he drives to him, Hunter follows him. When he gets to him, Sweeper asks what happened to his SUV. He didn't want to talk about it because of the negativity from the Police officers. After Savage rolled into Sweeper's trailer, Sweeper continues on his way, with Hunter following one car behind him. Later, when they meet Howitzer flips a Corvette C5, and Sweeper crashes into it, exploding the Corvette. Savage's SUV crashes in the trailer. And after Sweeper rolls downhill from the road, Savage gets angry about him destroying his SUV more than it was already. When Sithis finds Sweeper, he starts fighting him, with Savage sitting next to Sweeper. They roll down hill, and Sweeper loses control, smashes into a Ford Mustang GT, and crashes violently down the road. Savage breaks his arm, and they had to find a working car in the repair shop. Savage waits impatiently as Sweeper tries to start the car. It works, and they go to the hospital. Trivia Savage was not with the remainder of the HellGang at the end of part 13. It’s best to assume that he is either with rebel in the hospital or in another hospital. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males